Say What You Need to Say
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: In the wake of a very important loss, Kurt gets some last bit of " brotherly" advice from Finn


**AN: I hope everyone likes this. I've wanted to write something like this since I heard about Cory's death, but nothing seemed right, until I heard " Say" on the loud speakers at work and that's when I had my idea.**

**Now I honestly have no idea how they are going to kill him off, the drunk driver bit is totally my idea, and I really don't know the names of Blaine's parents, those are totally my idea as well.**

**And the time line is my idea as well.**

**So please enjoy and if there is anyone out there who doesn't like it, please keep your negativity to yourself thanks.**

Tossing and turning for what seemed like the thousandth time, Kurt finally gave up on sleeping, and instead just stared at the ceiling while letting his thoughts wander. He still couldn't believe his brother was dead. Finn was only 19.…he had his whole life ahead of him. He went back to school for teaching, he met a girl, and he was still helping out Mr. Schue….why the hell would he be taken away from them. Stupid drunk driver.

Turning his head, Kurt picked up a picture frame and just looked at it, while letting the memories take him away. The picture was of him, Blaine, Finn, and Rachel. Finn had his arms wrapped around Rachel's waist, while Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's chest. Smiling at the memory, Kurt allowed a couple tears, fall from his eye lashes.

" I don't know what to do Finn. Please tell me what to do."

Shaking his head, Kurt placed the frame back onto the end table then continued to stare at the ceiling.

" I should have known better than to expect a response. Stupid me."

Rolling his eyes, the teen lifted himself up, and got ready to find his way downstairs, when his sight caught the attention of a white envelope sitting on his desk.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt walked over to his desk, and gasped when he recognized Finn's hand writing, on the front of the envelope. Knowing his hands were shaking, the teen opened the letter, then while crying, he fell back onto the bed and began reading.

_**Take all your wasted honor**_

_**Every little past frustration**_

_**Take all of your so-called problems**_

_**Better put 'em in quotations**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_Kurt,_

_What ever do you please don't get mad and please don't get mad at Blaine, because he had no idea I'm even doing this, so if you want to get mad at someone, please take it out on me and not him._

_Now you're probably rolling your eyes and thinking to yourself ' get to the point' and I am…right now. _

_I really think you should give Blaine a second chance. Yes I know what he did and yes I know what he did was wrong, but Kurt…you and Blaine belong together. You guys understand the whole " love" thing, while the rest of us are still trying to figure everything out. Blaine loves you so much and if there is one person, who would take such good care of you and love you unconditionally, that person is Blaine._

_Yes I know you've claimed you " moved on" but seriously dude….from what Santana has told me….you cringe whenever this Adam guy tries holding your hand and flinch whenever he tries to kiss you. I'm sorry man, but that's not the definition of the words " moved on"….at least not in my dictionary. Oh another reason how I know you didn't move on….yes everyone " hooks up" at weddings, but you and Blaine made out in the back seat of a car, then you got jealous when you found out about Tina taking care of him, and last but not least, you guys not only had sex in the hotel, but also the next morning. So again I ask….does that sound like " moving on" to you?"_

_So…bro…stop being stubborn and give him another shot. I mean life is way too short to hold grudges….don't you think._

_Finn_

Putting the letter down, Kurt wiped away the few tears that were still lingering. He didn't realize, until that exact moment, what he wanted to do with his life, and who he wanted to be a part of it. Quickly glancing around his room, he sighed in relief when his vision came across a small black velvet box, that was sitting in the middle of his dresser. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the teen pulled out of his phone and scrolled down until he found that familiar number.

_I really want to see you. Can I spend the night?_

Five seconds later he received the reply

**Sure. Come over whenever. Are you ok?**

_No, but I will be once I see you. I'm leaving now so Ill see you in twenty minutes._

Not worrying about the response back, Kurt threw clothes into his bag, placed the box in his jacket pocket, glanced at the letter one more time, then after leaving a quick note to his dad and Carol, headed towards what he referred to as his second home.

_ Twenty minutes later, Kurt pulled into the driveway and noticed Blaine was sitting on the front steps, waiting for him. Grabbing his stuff, Kurt closed the door then made his way towards the steps.

Getting up, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and slowly led him into the house, where his parents were waiting for them.

Walking into the foyer, Kurt walked over to Blaine's mom and gave her a hug.

" Thank you for the flowers and the sandwiches. We really appreciate it."

Returning the hug, Joyce smiled.

" You're welcome sweetie and tell Carol and your dad, if they need anything at all day or night, don't hesitate to call us."

Pulling away, Kurt then hugged Blaine's dad.

" And if at any time you need to get out of the house, you're more than welcome to come here day or night. The door is always opened for you."

Smiling in appreciation, Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand once again.

" Kurt and I will be upstairs."

Nodding their heads, Joyce and Robert watched their son lead his best friend away, with heavy hearts.

_**Walking like a one man army**_

_**Fighting with the shadows in your head**_

_**Living out the same old moment**_

_**Knowing you'd be better off instead**_

_**If you could only…..**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_After closing the bedroom door, Blaine led Kurt onto the bed and after a few minutes of non uncomfortable silence, Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's leg and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" Thank you for letting me stay the night. If I heard the phone ring one more time, I was going to go all exorcist on the damn thing."

Taking hold on his hand, Blaine gave a soft chuckle.

" You're welcome. I'd do anything for you right now….you know that right?"

Nodding his head, Kurt turned his attention to the frame holding a picture of Finn, Mr. Schue, and New Directions.

Kurt tried swallowing the lump, that was now enlarged within his throat, away but failed miserably, so instead he let the tears fall.

" After everything that's happened with my dad and now Finn….I've come to realize that life is way too short….to hold grudges. I just can't do it anymore Blaine….I just can't do it anymore."

Then turning around, so he was facing Blaine, Kurt continued to cry, while finally able to tell the younger teen what was on his mind and in his heart.

" I'm tired of lying to my heart and I'm so….so tired of being stubborn….and what I'm trying to say is….I love you Blaine Devon Anderson…..I love you so damn much….and I am so sorry it took me this long to finally realize you are the only one for me….please tell me you'll give me another chance…..please Blaine….please."

Pulling the teen towards him, Blaine wrapped his arms around the shaking teen and allowed some of his own tears to fall as well.

" Kurt I love you so much too….of course I'll give you another chance….I'll give you a thousand chances if it means I get to be with you in the end. "

Pulling away slightly, but making sure they were still at arms length, Kurt pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it back to Blaine.

" Ask me again Blaine….please ask me again….I want no need you to ask me again."

Moving down to one knee, Blaine opened the box and revealed a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

" Kurt Elizabeth Hummel….will you make me the luckiest man in the world, and marry me."

Jumping into his arms, which caused them both to fall onto the floor, Kurt started kissing Blaine all over.

" Yes…..yes…yes…..I will marry you."

Taking hold of Kurt's left hand, Blaine placed the ring on his finger then started kissing him.

_**Have no fear for giving in**_

_**Have no fear for giving over**_

_**You'd better no that in the end**_

_**It's better to say too much**_

_**Then never say what you need to say again**_

_Pulling away again, Blaine leaned up onto one of his elbows and pushed away a stray piece of hair, that was resting on Kurt's forehead.

" How do you feel now?"

Curling into his fiancé's chest, Kurt sighed.

" I'm still asking myself if the past two days is one big nightmare and that when I wake up, Finn's is going to be downstairs eating us out of house and home, but I know that wont happen….I just know he's not going to want me sitting at home crying….he wont want anyone of us to be down and miserable."

Getting up, from the floor, Blaine reached down, and pulled Kurt up.

" You're right he wont. Finn would want us to be happy by honoring his memory, not sad and crying,"

Then thinking a few minutes, Blaine handed Kurt his phone while he grabbed his, then headed towards the bedroom door.

" Why don't we have everyone come over and they all bring their favorite funny movie and we have a giant sleep-over."

Loving that idea, Kurt and Blaine went downstairs to double check if it was ok with the parents and then an hour later, the entire Anderson house hold was full of laughter and good memories all shared by a wonderful close family.

_**Even if your hands are shaking**_

_**And your faith is broken**_

_**Even as the eyes are closing**_

_**Do it with a heart wide open**_

_**Say what you need to say**_


End file.
